


Coffee Shop Love

by haise_potter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, cliche af title, thirsty hoes wanting reader's dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haise_potter/pseuds/haise_potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred goes to check out the new coffee shop that opened on campus, so he decided to see if it lives up with the rumors flying all over the place. Upon meeting the handsome waiter, Alfred determines that this cafe is to die for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop Love

Coffee shops lately, have been the craze amongst hipsters and college students; and usually Alfred wasn’t into that mainstream hipster stuff, but today was a bit different.

It’s fall time, so that meant sweater weather and pumpkin spice latte season. The chilly air lightly bit Alfred’s pale skin as he left his dorm building. He had about three hours before his first class of the day, Calculus— ugh— so he decided to check out the new coffee shop his dorm mate had mentioned that opened up last week; he was also told that the coffee and food there were “to die for”, now, he would have to be the judge of _that._

So there he was, waking up at nine in the morning, putting on his college sweater, grabbing his backpack and leaving his warm building to go to some coffee shop, for some “to die for” food and black-as-his-soul coffee; Alfred swore to God that the food better live up to the rumors, or else he might just cut a bitch. 

The coffee shop wasn’t far, it was about a five minute walk —depending on how much traffic there was on the main road— and there it was, there in the cozy corner of a building, sat the infamous coffee shop. It had a nice color scheme of light brown and mint green. From the windows, Alfred could see the inside also had a very nice and inviting look. Near the door was a chalkboard with the specials of the day and a nice quote saying: “You find love in the strangest places.”

“Huh,” Alfred re-reads it for a while, as well as reading the specials. He might just get himself a pumpkin spice latte, the rest of these names were far too complicated for him to say or even deduce on what they meant. What the hell is a Memento Mori special? What the fuck is this “Aut vincere aut mori” shit? He didn’t even know what these things meant. They’re probably just fake words that sound fancy and nice. 

Entering the shop, this strange feeling of home and warmth comes over Alfred. It felt relaxing, it brought on feelings of nostalgia. Unlike the word going around the block about this place, it wasn’t as busy as he expected it to be. Just a couple of students here and there. The majority of the people were mainly girls. All of them sat together in groups, each girl different from the other, the only thing they all held in common was they way they looked at the waiter. 

Sitting in the corner far away from other the others; but still being able to see around the shop and outside the window. Opening up his backpack, Alfred pulls out his laptop, notebook, some pens, and a highlighter. While he was here and had so much time on his hands, he might as well take some notes and do the homework he so diligently procrastinated on.

_“He’s so cute! Omg!”  
“I know!”  
“Yee! He just winked at me!”_

The squeals of the girls around him started to really annoy him; like really? They aren’t even whispering, the waiter could obviously hear them; and he had some studying to get done, or else he’ll fail his law course, and he really didn’t need that when he already spend 10k for the damn year.

“Hello! Welcome to Uncle Joe’s, may I take your order?” Alfred looks up, his blue eyes meeting gentle (Eye Color) eyes. He low-key scans the waiter and he had to admit, he looked great in his uniform. Alfred speaks up before the cute waiter into front of him thinks that he’s some sort of creep. [Name], that’s what his name tag reads, it really suits him.

“Ah yeah… I’ll have that Memo— whatever special that’s written on the blackboard outside.” Oh lord, that’s embarrassing, now [Name] probably thinks he’s an idiot. Much to his chagrin, [Name] just lets out a small laugh, correcting him and writing down the order.

“It’s fine, no one really knows how to pronounce all these Latin phrases anyways.” Al relishes the small moments that [Name] talks, his voice is sweet like honey. “Do you want anything else?”

Does he really want anything else? His original intent was just a coffee, but meeting this epitome of perfection, this might be his only chance to really get to hear his voice. “I’ll have a chocolate muffin. That’s all”

[Name] writes the two orders on his notepad, his (Eye Color) looking between Alfred and his notepad. When he’s done he smiles and turns but not before speaking up.

“By the way, I really like your eyes.” Then he walks away with a small bounce in his step, back to his original spot behind the counter to prepare Alfred’s order. Alfred couldn’t stop the redness rushing up to his cheeks, coating them in a cute blush. The girls sitting at the tables nearby were starting to feel salty at the interaction between the two males.

Alfred let’s out a small sigh, the corners of his lips twitching up in a smile. He goes back to studying, but doesn’t get too far; he was far too busy looking at the apple of his eye from his peripheral vision. Who cared about court proceedings when god’s gift to humanity was standing right over there in those _tight_ black work pants.

_Snap out of it Alfred! Concentrate! You need to pass this class with an A!_

“Here’s your Memento Mori,” _Oh fuck it._ “and here’s your chocolate muffin. Would you like anything else?”

Those gentle (Eye Color) eyes and honey-like voice are too much for Alfred. His heart racing faster with the risky thoughts running through his mind. This is his chance! Time for flirt master Alfred F. Jones to charm the pants off the target of affections— hoping that maybe eventually those pants _will_ be charmed off right onto the floor.

“Can I have your number?” Alfred rests his head on his propped up arm. A light pink color dusts over [Name]’s cheeks, for a few seconds he’s at a complete loss of words, but his usual confidence floods back into his body. The two boys forget about the stares from the other girls in the shop, all wearing that same look of surprise.

“Let me think about it,” He replies, sending Alfred a wink, “motion me over when you need your check.” [Name] goes over to attend to another table, he ignores the stares Alfred sends him, instead focusing all his concentration on taking the orders of this nice couple.

Alfred turns away, he goes back to doing his homework while he drinks his coffee and eats his muffin. The food wasn’t exactly to-die-for but he did find something that was to-die-for here. He was torn between scarfing everything done so he could go pay and get [Name]’s number, but also eating slowly so he could spend more time with him.

He had about three hours left until class started, he didn’t care about the time he wasted, he wasn’t in a rush to get anywhere. So Alfred makes up his mind and goes down the slow road.

As the time ticks on, people come and go from the shop. New girls fill in, they fawn over [Name], too absorbed into their fantasies to notice the looks exchanged between the law student in the corner and the handsome waiter.

When Alfred is finished, he slowly packs all his things up; [Name] notices this, he allows one of his-workers to attend to a table calling him over— much to the displeasure of the girls sitting at the table— so that he could go to the counter and take care of Alfred.

“That would be $12.” Alfred pulls his wallet out, taking out two ten dollar bills and handing them over into [Name]’s hand. Their fingers brush up against each other, causing them to look each other in the eyes, both males sporting a cute blush over their cheeks,

“Keep the change.” Alfred mummers, looking away to avoid any embarrassment [Name] whispers a thanks, a tiny smile on his lips. Grabbing the paper from the cash register, [Name] quickly writes something on the back of it before handing it over to Alfred. 

“Here’s your receipt. Have a good day, please come again.” [Name]’s voice lowers, he sends Alfred off with that charming smile of his.

“Don’t mind if I do.” Alfred sends him a wink, moving away from the counter, but looks over his shoulder to get one last look of the too-cute-for-his-own-good waiter. Their eyes make contact, before Alfred walks out the door.

He puts his wallet away in his pocket when he looks over his receipt, written on the back is the thing he wanted the most.

_xxx-xxx-5467  
-Call me ;)_

Oh yes, Alfred was most certainly going to keep coming back to Uncle Joe’s.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from a pal on Deviantart. This was also posted on my deviantart (datawesome) so yeah.


End file.
